fotffandomcom-20200214-history
Erain Luthia
Erain Luthia was an elf of unknown origin who, at a young age, was taken in by The Dark One, a disciple of Morgoth, and was raised being taught dark powers. He started creating Uruks during the start of the fourth age, taking up residence in Orthanc. The Fellowship of the Fang discovered him and defeated him, causing him to eventually switch to their side, though he was seduced into darkness once more. Biography Early Life At a young age, Erain moved to a city of the North known as Bereloth, where he was secretly raised by his mother, Talia the Hybrid, who kept secret from him his half-sisters, Earane and Earyende. At some point during his ordinary life, a force of Morgoth was moving down the Northern planes, with evil were-wolves at the head of the army. The wolves ravaged the town of Bereloth, and those who survived were infected with an involuntary transformation into great bloodthirsty wolves. Erain ran from the city, and was found by a servant of Morgoth, the Dark One. She taught Erain how to control his transformation, though at the cost of some of his sanity, and raised him in the ways of darkness. Isengard At the beginning of the Fourth Age, after the defeat of Sauron and Saruman, Erain made his way to the ruins of Isengard and took up residence in Orthanc in Isengard. He used the skills taught to him by the Dark One to begin creating Uruks, and sent several platoons to Gondor in a weak attempt to overrun the city. The force of Uruks was easily destroyed by the residents of the city, however, and the Fellowship of the Fang was formed and sent on a journey to Isengard to discover the source of the disturbance. They made their way up the tower to Erain's chamber, and Vanya Tirananniel gravely injured him in a duel. They left him for dead and escaped Isengard, at the cost of Earane, who was seemingly killed by rubble. Erain found the girl and taught her of her heritage, having learned of his own from the Dark One. She briefly followed him, and they attacked the Fellowship. However, almost immediately, she realised that her place was with her friends, which greatly angered him. He attacked the Fellowship again in wolf form, but was again defeated, and decided to join with them. Member of the Fellowship Erain, now a member of the Fellowship, befriended and fell in love with Elenwe of Mirkwood over the course of several months. He married her and they had a child named Locien Luthia (though Elenwe later removed the "Luthia" from the child's name). He later journeyed with the rest over the ocean to save Legolas Thranduillion and Vanya Tirananniel. At the island of Tol Eressea he fought bravely alongside his wife and friends, but rashly decided to travel alone up the dark tower and encountered the Dark One. His brain already deeply infected with her magic, being in her prescence activated the power she held over him, and he quickly was seduced into falling back to darkness, losing all his connections with his friends and family and bearing a newfound hatred for all of them. Service of the Dark One Erain, now a servant of evil once more, worked with the Dark One to fight off the rest of the Fellowship (now with Legolas and Vanya) from Tol Eressea and send them back to Middle Earth. However, before they left he ensnared Earane, who also fell to darkness again and joined with him and the Dark One. The three sailed back to Middle Earth on an enchanted vessel, which saved them much of the journey while the Fellowship spent two months travelling. During that time, the three conjured armies to them, but Earane, seeing light, attempted to escape and was killed. Erain disregarded his half-sister's death and continued to mobilise troops, before he was sent into battle with Talia to attack Gondor. Second Siege of Gondor and death Erain and Talia led a massive army of orcs, Uruks and evil men into battle, laying siege to Minas Tirith in the first battle of the War in the Night. Though Erain mostly stayed out of the fighting, he succesfully commanded his army so that the first few levels of the city were overrun, and almost all of the defense was destroyed. However, Legolas Thranduillion was tossed from the battlements into the fields by a troll, and Erain, blinded by hatred, attacked him in wolf form. He gravely wounded Legolas before changing back to elf form, in which the two dueled. Erain was overpowering Legolas and was about to slay the elf when Legolas pulled a sword from the body of Commander Antilles and stabbed Erain in the chest, then slit his throat. Erain, in death, dissapated into a black mist, as his body and soul were already so corrupted by evil that his body was destroyed without its support. Personality and traits Erain was very rash and confident with his actions, always firmly believing in anything he stood behind. As a servant of evil, he was very dangerous and killed many, and as a member of the Fellowship he was one of their strongest fighting forces and always was prepared to defend his allies. Though typically very rash and violent, Erain was shown to be caring and a loving father when he interacted with Elenwe and their son Locien. He was also spurred on by extreme hatred, as much as he was spirited with the things he fought for he utterly detested the things he stood against and could easily push aside any past connections. For instance, after being seduced by evil, he disregarded completely his love for his son and wife and his friendship with Legolas and Earane.